


人生对我的恶作剧

by HanaPeach



Category: allmin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaPeach/pseuds/HanaPeach
Summary: 内含蒙眼/骑乘/跪趴/春药/手铐 play三观极其不正，严重ooc，勿上升正主
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

序章上

如果有人问防弹少年团哪位成员脾气最好的话，其余六人肯定会毫不犹豫地把朴智旻推出来。  
如果你问朴智旻队友们对他开过最大的玩笑是什么。  
朴智旻一定会笑着回答你。  
大家对他很好，打打闹闹都是日常，所有人都相处的非常融洽，没有人对他开什么过火的玩笑。

就算有，他也不敢说出口。  
真的有。

人被蒙着眼的时候，身体的其他感官往往会更加敏感。  
朴智旻现在只能听到衣服布料摩擦的声音，地下室独有的潮湿味让本就不清醒的大脑又混沌几分。

没有人对他好，他连和别人打闹的资格都没有，所有人都相处的非常融洽，就好像他不存在一样。  
他每天都要说不同的谎，对他的父母，对他的粉丝，对来采访他的媒体。

深秋的冷风钻进领口里，朴智旻狠狠地打了个哆嗦，他渐渐觉得自己不该摔门而出，也不该去顶撞闵玧其。  
忍气吞声的道个歉，也总比现在漫无目的的在街头乱逛结果被人蒙了眼绑在这里强。  
就在他还为怎样向经纪人交代而苦恼时，一只手狠狠地扯住他的头发强迫他仰起头，朴智旻吃痛，又不敢叫出声音。

那人用的力气不小，手上还攥着朴智旻一小团深棕色的头发，看着黑色布带上的点点水痕，便条件反射的去吻他的眼角，湿热的吻落在布满冷汗的脸颊上，惹得朴智旻扎扎实实地打了个冷颤。  
另一只手沿着他的脖颈一路向下，朴智旻出门时身上只穿了一件衬衫，灵活的手指只需几下就撩拨开一排整齐的衣扣，指尖又在那层薄而结实的肌肉上来回摩挲着。  
他们看不见朴智旻布带下面那双微微眯着的眼睛，也听不见他嗓子里若有若无的呻吟声。

“唔……”  
他只能被那人强硬的按在胸膛前轻声喘息，除了强有力的心跳声，还有些窸窸窣窣的别的声音。  
“jiminie……”  
即使朴智旻现在不被蒙着眼睛，即使他现在对外界的声音不尤其敏感。  
金泰亨的声音，他还是能立刻就听得出的。

他开始剧烈的颤抖起来，挣扎着想要摘下眼前的黑布，却被金泰亨一把抓住了手腕，舌尖顶开他紧闭的牙关，在他口中乱搅一番，离开时还轻轻咬了他的下唇。  
朴智旻被吻得七荤八素，只能伏在他肩膀上轻喘。

“金泰亨……怎么会是……”  
“怎么会是我？”  
金泰亨一把扯下颈上的领带，紧紧缠在他手腕上，系了两个死扣。  
那是朴智旻送他的生日礼物。  
他一直都舍不得戴，现在刚好派上用场。

“不是我，那你希望是谁呢，智旻？”  
金泰亨伸手接过闵玧其递给他的润滑剂，挤了半管在手上，两根冰凉的手指在柔软的内壁上摁着。  
“嗯……不要……”  
即使金泰亨的动作很轻柔，可身下的异物感还是让朴智旻想要极力挣脱他。  
那个地方不是用来做这种事情的，朴智旻试图伸手推开他，金泰亨的手指增加到第三根，似痛非痒的感觉便窜遍了全身。  
朴智旻只好低头一口咬住金泰亨的肩膀，滚烫的性器慢慢磨蹭进湿热的后穴，他也再不管羞愤廉耻，开始小声的呻吟起来。

“痛不痛？”  
金泰亨咬着他哆嗦得厉害的嘴唇，亲昵的把他往自己怀里带。  
怀里的人不肯说话，只是皱着眉把一些快要溢出口的稀碎呻吟给吞咽下去。

“我…泰亨…金泰亨……放了我…啊——”  
“你退…退……唔啊——别动…求求你…别动了……”  
朴智旻承受不住整根没入的疼痛，霎时睁大了眼睛，两颗泪珠直直的掉下来，把眼睛上的黑布氤氲出一片水痕。  
“对不起…我错了对不起…放过我…放……啊啊…疼……”  
“呜呜…疼…疼啊……”

手腕也被捆在一处，朴智旻只觉得自己痛到连头皮都在发麻，性爱带来的快感他一丁点也没体会到，只剩下铺天盖地的疼痛。  
疼得他张口只剩下支离破碎的呻吟声，连喘息都在倒吸着冷气。  
朴智旻也不知道自己做错了什么事情，反正到头来都错在自己身上就对了。  
他朴智旻从来都只需要道歉，用不着有别的废话。

金泰亨温热的吐息喷洒在他耳边，另一只手抚上了他的鬓角，给他擦去了额头上的冷汗。  
而这只手，不是金泰亨的。

“柾国，你怕什么，智旻哥不是最喜欢你了吗。”  
朴智旻感觉脑袋上那人的手突然僵直得不敢动弹，田柾国有些急促的喘息声清晰地落入耳中。  
不知道哪里生出来的力气，朴智旻倏地抓住那只手，在无名指那里摸索着。  
东京旅行时买的，他亲手给田柾国戴上的，朴智旻又摸摸自己右手无名指上戴着的那枚戒指，突然连伸手摘掉它的力气也没有了。  
他头脑发昏，只觉得天塌地陷也不过如此。

“柾国，田…田柾国……？”  
“是……智旻哥。”  
田柾国迟疑了一会，还是和他两手交握，把冰凉的指尖放在自己手心里捂暖。

“这就是你说的对我好，想要我……”  
朴智旻气极反笑，金泰亨似乎是嫌他分神，又是重重地一顶，怀里的人自然是受不住他这样顶弄，哭喊着在他手上又泄了一回。

“哈啊……别看我…滚出去……”  
“田柾国…滚…别在这和我犯贱……”  
金泰亨擦去黏着在他腿根上的精液，细细的呜咽声针扎似的刺在自己心上最柔软的地方。

“我……我……”  
田柾国楞楞的跪在一旁，朴智旻的咒骂声一字不落的听进耳朵里。  
他虽然是蒙着眼，可眼泪簌簌地流下来，和汗水混在一起滴落在金泰亨身上。  
他的智旻哥，太可怜，也太诱人了。

终究是于心不忍，田柾国伸出颤巍巍的手解开他眼前的黑布，房间里的灯光还算柔和，可他怕晃了朴智旻的眼睛，便俯下身去亲他的眼角，让他慢慢适应光线。  
而朴智旻再次睁开眼时，田柾国的脸就在面前，他竟是被哽得一句也骂不出。

太疼了，不管是被灯光刺到眼睛也好，还是被突然剧烈的肏干也好，总归是因为田柾国那个带着歉意和畏惧的眼神，都太疼了。  
只好生生地挤出大颗的眼泪，顺着酸痛不已的眼角滑落。

“智旻哥，你就当可怜我，不要恨我好不好。”  
内壁早已变得松软湿热，不需要润滑也不需要扩张，田柾国扶着朴智旻的腰身，让他慢慢坐了下去，而后起身紧紧搂住他，不再让他乱动。  
“不怕，不会痛的，我不会让你痛的。”

他舔去宝贝眼角还未干的泪水，这个姿势让身体里的性器埋的更深一些，只顶弄了一会朴智旻便软下身子低声求饶。  
“嗯啊…太深了…受不住了……”  
“我怕…放开我…我要…要射了…嗯——”

田柾国丝毫不在意手上朴智旻喷洒出的白浊，只是给朴智旻换了个舒服一点的姿势，然后重新顶了进去，宝贝胸前的红晕早已被他咬得红肿起来，还泛着淫糜的水光。  
朴智旻被肏干得狠了，舌头被咬破后流出的血沿着嘴角流到一边，他只能支支吾吾的嘟囔几句，田柾国便急忙俯下身去听那几个破碎的音节。

“滚，滚开。”  
他用尽了力气，到最后也只能软绵绵的吐出这么几个字，让人听了倒有些娇嗔的意味。

“我让你滚…嗯啊——田柾国，呜……”  
“慢点…求求你……”  
后穴里的性器钝刀子一般剐蹭着火热的内壁，朴智旻虚睁着眼睛，唇角的津液混着鲜血黏糊糊的附在上面，后又被田柾国尽数舔去。

已经疲软的性器在田柾国的揉弄下又渐渐挺立起来，金泰亨从后搂住他，指尖戳着朴智旻胸前已经红肿的乳晕。  
朴智旻只是微微张着嘴巴，胃里的翻涌感让他想努力弓起身子，却又被强迫着打开双腿，面前突然对上了一双低垂着的眼。

那双眼睛看了他几秒钟，随即又低头摆弄着手里的相机。

闵玧其正坐在房间角落里调整着相机焦距，时不时抬头瞟上他们几眼。  
“悠着点，第一次就做这么狠。”

只是淡淡的扫上两眼，连衬衫最上面的扣子也严丝合缝的好好系着。  
闵玧其见朴智旻一直盯着自己，便把相机架在一边，走过去俯身去亲吻他的眼角。

“啊嗯……玧其哥……”  
连朴智旻自己也不清楚这些年对闵玧其是什么感觉，惧怕也有，敬而远之也好，那不只一星半点的爱慕更是可笑。  
受虐狂，这是朴智旻给自己的定义。

闵玧其解开他手腕处的绳子，轻轻揉着上面已经快要渗血的红痕。  
那人对自己鲜少有这些温柔的动作，朴智旻有些恍神，直到跳蛋被推入身体深处，催情药水充满了后穴，闵玧其冰冷的手指按压在敏感点上，朴智旻痛得一口咬上他的肩膀，身下可怜兮兮地吐出一点稀薄的精水。

“乖，他们两个太不知轻重了。”  
闵玧其另一只手轻拍着朴智旻有些轻微痉挛的后背，随即又把速度调到中档，等着催情药水慢慢起效，怀里的人面色潮红，连吐息都是滚烫的。  
闵玧其体温偏凉，朴智旻拽着他一边衣角，堪堪的软下身子想要他抱。

“你再怎么讨厌我…也不能…嗯啊…不能这样对我……”  
“闵玧其…玧其哥…我究竟…究竟做错什么了……”

他累极了，一句话断断续续的说出了口，才舍得合上眼睛，等着闵玧其去抱他。  
闵玧其凑上前接住他瘫软的身体，在布满汗水的额角上轻轻吻了一口。  
“这才刚刚开始，现在就晕了可怎么办。”

序章下

朴智旻也不知道自己是在谁的怀里醒来的。  
那人将他整个身体搂在怀里，朴智旻半边脸埋在他衣领处，即使醒了也不敢睁开眼，只好闭着眼仔细听身边的响动，任自己温热轻缓的呼吸喷洒在那人的胸膛上。  
没了地下室的阴冷和潮湿的灰尘味，周围是淡淡的柑橘香水味，连搂着自己的那只胳膊也温柔极了，舒服的朴智旻想要再次闭上眼。  
他应该是被人好好的清洗过了的，腿间黏腻的不适感也不复存在，之前被金泰亨用领带缠得死紧的手腕还闷闷地发疼。  
没了金泰亨的不知轻重，没了田柾国的畏畏缩缩，也没了闵玧其那个意味不明的眼神

朴智旻还记得闭眼前闵玧其对着他一句话也不说，只是放下了手里的摄像机，然后伸出了手。  
半昏半醒之时，他被人稳稳的抱了起来，那人还轻轻在他额角上吻了一口。  
闵玧其说，那只是刚刚开始。

“想装睡到什么时候，还是说你喜欢泰亨那样把眼睛蒙起来做？”  
郑号锡用指尖撩拨着朴智旻微微颤动的睫毛，他只感觉怀里的身体突然变得有些僵硬，接着是软软闷闷的声音爬上了他的耳梢。  
“不...不喜欢......”  
既然已经逼迫他去接受这个事实，那么遮住眼睛被蒙蔽被欺骗的必要也就没有了。

一直坐在他身旁的金南俊抓起他的一只手，拿出事先准备好的手铐，将朴智旻铐在床边。  
手铐是特意按朴智旻的手腕粗细定制的，冰凉的铁圈刚好卡在手腕上，既不会锢出红痕也不会让朴智旻挣开。  
长度也做得刚刚好，只能让朴智旻在床上自由活动。  
原有的设计里手铐内侧还有镶上一圈细细的刺，闵玧其迟疑了一会，还是选择放弃这个设计。

郑号锡把还留在朴智旻身体里的跳蛋速度提高一档，催情药水混着肠液慢慢流出来，身下又重新开始变成泥泞的一片，熟悉的感觉又在身体里升窜起来，朴智旻被折磨得又痒又痛，细碎的呻吟声含在嗓子里，只好一口咬住嘴边那块郑号锡衣服的衣料。  
一只手抚上了他的额头，而后开始向下滑落，在他胸前已经发硬的乳尖处停下来，然后开始恶意的揉捏起来。  
可光是揉捏似乎还不够，便把柔软的唇送了上去，继而将小巧的乳尖含在口中舔弄着。

“宝贝，睁眼了。”  
金硕珍温柔的声音在他头顶响起，朴智旻倏地睁开眼想要抬头去看，房间里的灯光有些刺眼，也没有怕他会晃了眼睛的田柾国，惨白的灯光生生刺进眸子里，也不知是催情药水起了作用还是身下敏感的器官被人一手握住的原因，朴智旻的眼睛里蓄满了泪水，堪堪的顺着眼角滚落了下来。

朴智旻因快感微微眯起了眼睛，他开始扫视着房间四周，却没有看见闵玧其摆弄相机的身影。  
也顾不得太多，他浑身发烫，只有手腕上的镣铐是冰凉的，金南俊欺身压了上去，朴智旻似乎是觉得还不够，伏在自己身上的人体温比自己低了很多，他便用尽力气往金南俊怀里钻，甚至最后主动坐在金南俊的身上，两只手撑在他身体两边，将自己的穴口对着挺立的性器，缓缓坐了下去。

渴，热。  
是谁都可以。  
反正也不会痛，这副身体已经变成这样了。  
他发出满足的叹息声，还不等身下的人有别的动作，自顾自的扭动起身体。

“哈啊...不够...求..求你......哥...啊啊...嗯啊——”  
“没力气了……嗯啊……啊啊啊……”  
坐在自己身上的人面色潮红，发出比猫叫还绵软的呻吟声，腕上的铁链随着幅度不小的动作铮铮作响。  
直到一点力气也再使不出，朴智旻瘫软在金南俊胸膛前微微喘着气，嘴角上还附着未干的津液。

身前粉嫩的性器在没有任何抚慰的情况下泄了一次，粘稠的液体沾在金南俊小腹上，郑号锡强迫他侧过脑袋和自己接吻，朴智旻顺从的将手交叠着缠上他的脖颈，两人顺势倒在床上，粗热的性器从身下滑了出来，朴智旻仰起头，咬了咬郑号锡的唇角。  
“......想要。”  
郑号锡的嘴唇也是冷的，触感软软的很舒服，朴智旻越吻越深，舌尖急切地想要撬开哥哥的唇齿，扫过他口腔的每一处。  
已经无法回头，弥足深陷了。

“想要...我想要......”  
他又在郑号锡耳边重复了一遍。  
郑号锡怜惜的去亲吻他的眼角，一边抬起小孩两条白嫩的腿，方便他把自己吃的更深些。  
“放松，你也夹得太紧了些。”  
他伸出手揉捏朴智旻圆润的臀瓣，揩了一把后穴里漫出的黏液，将手放到朴智旻眼前晃了晃。  
“好多水，好滑。”

好软，好暖和。  
朴智旻本就经不起调戏，此时更是因为羞耻而摇着头不肯看他。  
相连的地方又是狠狠一缩，郑号锡忍不住低声咒骂起来。  
“嗯啊...对不起...太舒服了......嗯啊啊啊......”  
“太深了...太深了...呜呜...啊——”  
那人也不怕他事后会发烧，忍不住欲望的发泄，直接内射在他里面。  
不够，还是不够。

朴智旻伸手去抓金硕珍的袖口向他求欢，金硕珍握住他有些发抖的手，小孩的身子使不出一点力气，连手也是软绵绵的。  
此时的朴智旻还认得出自己是谁吗。

金硕珍的眉毛拧作一团，也不知是担忧还是愤怒，闵玧其给的春药剂量很大，他们干脆全兑了水趁着朴智旻昏睡时给他喂了下去。  
是他们把朴智旻推进了深渊。  
蒙眼，强奸，下药，镣铐，将这个恶作剧做到极致。  
不只是朴智旻，他们也再停不下来了。

一把捞起朴智旻酸软的腰，湿淋淋的穴口重新吞进肿胀的性器，却还是紧致湿软的。  
“硕珍哥...金硕珍......”  
金硕珍抽插的动作突然停滞下来，他亲昵的去吻朴智旻的锁骨，脖颈，脸颊，眉间，额头，恨不得把他的每一寸都融进自己的骨血里，一滴滚烫的眼泪落下来，直直的滴在朴智旻的脸颊上。  
朴智旻在喊他的名字。  
“插...进来......”  
他的宝贝正乖乖的躺在他身下，来求他的疼爱。

或许闵玧其说得对，什么事都要先入为主才好。

金硕珍将身体伏的更低，粗热的性器只在敏感点那来回顶弄，强烈的快感窜上朴智旻最后一根还算理智的神经，后穴的嫩肉还在不断收缩着，身下却是什么也再吐不出来。  
“太快...太快了...我不要了......”  
呻吟声陡然高了起来，金硕珍对他带着哭腔的求饶充耳不闻，下身只能可怜兮兮地吐出一点稀薄的精水，后穴又痛又麻，身体却被翻转过来，继续承受剧烈的肏干。  
朴智旻跪趴在床上，咬着金硕珍的手臂，支支吾吾的哭出了声。  
“求你...嗯啊...好痛...啊啊.......”  
“我不要了...嗯啊...害怕...怕...啊啊啊——”  
“射不出来...求求你...呜呜...帮我...啊——”  
身后的人只是温柔的在小孩已经快要交代不出一点东西的性器上攒动着，一只手臂给他衔着，任他咬着发泄着。  
朴智旻的嘴里开始散开淡淡的甜腥味。

高潮的余韵不知过去多久，朴智旻迷迷糊糊的听到衣服布料的摩擦声。  
没人抱他起来去清洗，也没人问他疼不疼。  
渐渐的，周围的响动声也停了下来。

闵玧其正衣冠楚楚的坐在床边，居高临下的看着他。  
满床都是欢爱过的痕迹，床单上也是痕迹斑驳，闵玧其忍住想把床单一把扯下去扔掉的冲动，继而望向躺在床中间的朴智旻。  
这是自己的床，现在充满了朴智旻和其他男人的气味。  
“舒服吗？”  
他的语气一如既往的冷淡，即使望着朴智旻布满青紫吻痕的身体也不为所动。  
朴智旻气若游丝的埋在被子里，腿根处全是黏稠的白液，后穴被肏干的泥泞不堪，一张一合的闭不起来，还在往外汩汩的流着精水。  
他勉强睁开眼，看清来人是闵玧其之后，红着眼向他伸出手，腕上的铁链又发出沉闷的响动。  
要抱。

闵玧其突然伸出手在朴智旻被吻得红肿的嘴唇上揉搓起来，直到朴智旻痛呼出声也不肯停手。  
脏，被弄脏了。

——序章结束——


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章国旻，田柾国视角  
> 伪现实严重ooc/勿上升正主

智旻哥又吐了。  
脸上泛着不正常的潮红，大概是昨天玧其哥弄得太狠了，我见他连路都走不稳，便走上前去扶他。  
他回头看我，眼睛因为高烧而有些睁不开，却还是摇了摇头，不许我抱他。

“今晚去你房间，我没忘。”  
朴智旻完全会错意了。

我想开口反驳他，可我没立场没资格，连伸手拉他一把的勇气也没有，只能沉默起来去消化他的话。  
他也不再理我，半边身子挨着窗户慢慢睡着了。  
驾驶座的经纪人把音乐关掉，拿了件外套披在他身上之后才发动车子。

我只要这样静下来看着朴智旻，就会想起那天玧其哥把我叫去他房间，朴智旻躺在床中央那副气若游丝的模样。  
“你最疼他，现在这样不发烧是不可能了，洗干净之后给他换上干净衣服，今晚抱着他睡吧。”  
当我回过神向玧其哥呆愣的点头时，他已经彻底晕厥了过去。

闵玧其从口袋里掏出一盒烟，点着后只吸了一口就掐灭了。  
很呛，呛得人眼睛酸酸的直泛红。

从腿根上沾着的白色黏液开始，一点点的擦掉，那些白浊浮在水面上，过会儿就会融进水里，让浴缸里的温水也变得浑浊不堪。  
朴智旻手腕上有被镣铐勒出的红痕，看得出是过度挣动才会勒的这么严重，我把手掌附在他的前胸上，指尖触在大片的吻痕上，胸腹和脖颈上全是密密麻麻的痕迹，大腿内侧是被人用力掐过的青紫，右肩上还有一块咬痕，即使我这么摆弄他，朴智旻还是一动不动，身子软绵绵的沉在水里，连我碰到那还渗着血丝的隐秘之处时也发不出一丝嘤咛。

我的手在发抖。  
“智旻，智旻哥…醒醒啊……”  
我那时才知道害怕，甚至蠢到两三次伸手去探他的鼻息。  
朴智旻的呼吸均匀又沉缓，像是经历过噩梦之后的死里逃生。

没人能救得了他，也没人真的想要害他。  
世人来表达爱的方式都是不同的，想宠他怜惜他，想敬他爱他，和想折磨他束缚他，有时归根结底竟都是出自同一种情感。

“药呢。”  
朴智旻拿起床边的水杯，向我伸出了手。  
“扔了。”  
他指的是玧其哥给的药，我们每个人都有一瓶。

“能让大家都舒服的东西，怎么扔了。”  
“你要是不愿意，不做也……”  
“不做也行吗，事已至此还装模做样的给谁看呢？”  
那人见我语塞，倒也不继续逼问我。

“我亲亲你好不好。”  
朴智旻突然抬起头，眼神里又有了很久之前熟悉的光亮。  
是我带他去东京塔那天，在他无名指上套上戒指，我们在花火下拥吻时所拥有的柔和的，带着爱意的光亮。  
那双眸子又一点点黯淡下来，只听得他轻轻叹了口气。

“你别害怕，我没那么想不开，大家都是各取所需吧。”  
各取所需而已，没人说愿意，也没人说抗拒。

你就当可怜我，再多看我几眼好不好。  
怀里朴智旻正解着衬衫扣子的手被我一把攥住，隔着布料抚摸那层薄薄的肌肉，我将手磨蹭着伸了进去，而后在胸前敏感的红晕上肆意揉捏起来。

直到他原本白嫩的皮肤变成淡粉色，我将他抱到床上，然后俯下身去吻他，让那些细碎的呻吟声都被吞没在吻里。  
朴智旻眯起眼睛，轻飘飘的身子在发颤，大抵是因为至今以来从没有经历过一次美好的性爱，朴智旻将做爱定义为肉体上的欢愉和精神上的折磨。

“放松…不会痛……你信我。”  
我咬上朴智旻红得快要滴血的耳尖，然后慢慢含住小巧精致的耳垂，温热的吐息就喷洒在他侧脸上，朴智旻眼角的泪水滑落下来，正好滴在我的嘴唇上。  
是咸咸涩涩的，让人舌尖发麻的味道。

我顺势倒在他身旁，侧身环抱住他，朴智旻身上的衬衫被我褪下，光裸的后背抵在我肩膀处。  
指尖上的润滑剂被后穴的温度溶成稀薄的液体，手指按压在敏感点上，等到那里变得水滑一片时，粗热的物事在穴口来回磨蹭了几下，然后缓缓插入进去。  
只入了半截进去，朴智旻便皱着眉，吃不消的把我往外推搡。

“太大了…嗯啊…进不去……”  
或许是因为今天的性爱是在尚有意识的状态下进行的，性器在身体里搅动的痛感比快感先一步清晰起来。  
朴智旻不再是一味的向人求欢，而是浑浑噩噩的开始喊痛。  
“进得去…能进去的……你看。”  
我搂他搂的愈发的紧，那根折磨他的东西也嵌的更深。

“啊——”  
朴智旻失了神的惊呼出声，田柾国抬起他一只腿，另一只手还要揉捏着已经红肿的乳尖，性器在湿热的后穴里开始抽插起来。

“不，不行…哈啊啊……嗯啊…柾国……哈啊…嗯……”  
房间里性器与臀部的冲撞声和湿润的抽插声反复交叠着，田柾国仍是从背后搂着他，他把脸埋在朴智旻颤抖的颈窝上，而后又在肩膀上那块已经结痂的皮肤上轻轻舔舐起来。

“我…啊啊…嗯…要射了……”  
“让我…射…求你……好难受……嗯啊啊……”  
我故意放慢抽插的速度，怀里的身体开始不安的扭动起来。  
想要更多，是我想要他更多。

可我舍不得见他这么难受着，索性不再恶意逗弄他，尽可能的去取悦他，朴智旻似乎也感觉的到后穴里的性器又涨大的一圈，下意识的夹紧了，我忍不住闷哼一声，一直背对着我的人突然回过头，在我唇上咬了一口。  
“射进来吧……哈啊……”  
“慢…慢点……嗯啊啊啊……啊啊啊——”  
朴智旻受不住剧烈的肏干，险些在我怀里晕厥过去，粘稠的液体从穴口那处溢了出来，一直滑到腿根上，在卧室的灯光下折射出淫靡的颜色来。  
怀里的人还在轻喘着，似是高潮的余韵还没过去。

“智旻哥……朴智旻。”  
我永远也忘不了，他那时眼睛上蒙着一层黑布，却还是摸索着去找我无名指上的戒指。  
朴智旻应当是和我一样的麻木，不过是我多了份愧疚和懦弱罢了。

[田柾国，这就是你说的对我好，想要我……]  
[滚…别在这和我犯贱……]  
我跪在他身旁，把那些咒骂声一字不落的听进耳朵里。  
我对我心中的神祇做出了肮脏下流的事情，还把他的妥协和原谅认作理所当然。  
糟糕透了。

“柾国，酒吧的MB一晚要多少钱呢？”  
“……我不知道。”  
“或许我连MB都不如，上赶着倒贴人家不说，到头来连个笑脸也换不来。”  
我当然知道他说的是谁。

朴智旻的眼睛里没有一丝波动，可泪水簌簌地落下来，把田柾国的心也浸的湿润起来。  
为什么要这样唾弃自己呢。  
大概是对我们已经失望透顶的缘故了。

“智旻哥……”  
“嗯……？”  
朴智旻趴在我怀里，慵懒地哼了一声。  
“我喜欢你。”  
连田柾国自己说完这句话都忍不住跟着朴智旻一起嗤笑起来。

太可笑了不是吗。  
太可笑了，但是又很真挚的从我嘴里说了出来。

——TBC——


End file.
